


Keeping Promises

by ToriRae



Category: The Silence - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriRae/pseuds/ToriRae
Summary: Hugh and Kelly were such and underrated couple. You could feel through the screen how much they loved each other. I hope this fic does them justice!





	Keeping Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catelyntullys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catelyntullys/gifts).

Kelly walked into the new house her family had just moved into with a bag of food. She set the bag on the granite countertop and removed her black winter coat, placing it on an old wooden coat rack by the door. Hugh walked into the kitchen, stopping to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's quite chilly out there tonight, colder than normal," Kelly stated, shivering. The cold still gnawed at her fingertips and she rubbed her hands together.

"I'm glad you made it back safe, dear. I'll make us some breakfast tomorrow morning. The kids went upstairs to bed already," Hugh said, digging into the bag and putting the food away in their proper places.

"Thank you." Kelly followed him down the hall to their newly claimed bedroom. The walls were a dark red color, except for one wall that was covered in a light wood paneling. The curtains were tan with little acorns, pine cones, and leaves scattered in no particular pattern.

Hugh climbed into bed and she followed, snuggling up against his arm once he got settled. He took his glasses off, setting them on the dusty nightstand, flipping the lamp light on. Kelly propped herself up, looking into his eyes. Placing a soft hand on his chest, she kissed him.

"I love you," She whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear. A small, loving smile drew across her lips.

"I love you," Hugh replied softly, looking back at her. Kelly leaned down again, kissing him tenderly. When they parted, they lingered close, quickly moving back in for another.

Their kiss became more passionate, Kelly moving to sit on him. He stroked her cheeks as he kissed her, tasting her lips and her tongue. One of Kelly's hands kept her propped up, the other trailing down lower. Down his neck, his chest, his abdomen, until she reached her hand down between her legs, rubbing her hand over the front of his jeans. Kelly felt Hugh's breath hitch in his throat. She sat up slowly, watching him as he watched her, their eyes locked, not saying a word.

Kelly slowly unbuttoned her flannel shirt, tossing it to the floor, helping Hugh remove his afterwards. She managed to wiggle out of her jeans and panties with only a bit of struggle. She managed to steal another kiss before unzipping Hugh's jeans with painfully slow pace, pulling his boxers and jeans down off his hips.

Hugh gripped Kelly's outer thighs as she carefully eased onto him. They both closed their eyes, focusing on the moment. A small whine fell from Kelly's lips once she was completely filled with him, sending electricity through him, straight to his cock. She started moving her body up and down slowly, getting herself used to him inside her. They interlocked their hands, holding on as if they might lose one another. It seemed as if they had been waiting forever for the chance to be alone. After everything that had happened, they needed the time to be together. It wasn't until now that they got the chance to hold each other, to sensually kiss one another, to get the release that they craved. They needed each other.

Kelly moved faster as the moments passed, gripping Hugh's hands tighter. Her bra offered no restraint, tits bouncing as she moved, her head thrown back, only making Hugh want her more. She tightened her muscles around him in pulses, rolling her hips, and he moaned.

"Kells, I don't know how much longer I can hang on," He whispered, brushing his thumbs against hers. Kelly looked down at him, seeing the desperation glimmer in his eyes.

"It's okay, it's okay, go ahead, baby," She said, words fumbling out between uneven pants for air. Her encouragement tipped him over the edge, grunting, moaning, and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. A ripple of pleasure coursed through his body, but not of just pleasure, of pure love for the woman who made him feel the way he did, too.

"Jesus, Kells," Hugh said, panting for air, laughing breathlessly. She smiled devilishly, leaning down to kiss him. "I love you, Kelly."

"I love you, too." Kelly licked her lips and got off of him, heading toward the en suite. He watched her mostly naked body as she walked, her swaying hips looked delightful. Hugh still laid there, body limp, attempting to recover.

Kelly turned on the shower, a decently warm temperature. Looking in the body length mirror, an amused grin played across her lips as she studied the still forming fingerprint bruises on her outer thighs. It made her happy that she could make him fall apart like that, unintentionally marking her in the process. Still thinking about it, she stepped into the warm falling drops of water.

Kelly had just finished washing up, about to turn the water off, when she heard the bathroom door creak open and then creak closed again.

"May I join you, love?" Kelly heard from the other side of the shower curtain. She knew that Hugh was aware she would want him to join her, but he was very respectful, something Kelly really loved about him.

"Come in here, Hugh." And so, he did. Hugh wrapped his arms around her svelte body. His strong arms wrapped around her, one hand holding her waist, the other resting between her shoulder blades. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his head fell against her shoulder. Kelly gently rubbed the back of his head as she rested her own against his. They stood there for many minutes, the warm water trickling down their bodies. The intimacy of just standing there and holding each other comforted them tremendously, melting away the worries of one another.

Hugh kissed her neck softly and moved back, looking her in the eyes.

"Did you really think I was just going to let you go before you got off?" He said in a gentle, yet firm, tone. The look in his eyes made a chill go down her spine. He sank down to one of his knees and her body tingled.

"Hugh, it's okay, you don't need to-" Suddenly, she was cut off by being lifted by him, pushed against the wall, and being put up on his shoulders. Kelly's body ached to be pleased as he looked up at her with a wanting look in his eyes. She gripped onto his shoulders, preparing for what was about to come.

"You're my wife for a reason, I want to take care of you, you deserve it after all that you do for me." Her heart raced as he left kisses all over one thigh, then the other. The anticipation drove her out of her mind, wanting more every second that passed.

When he finally kissed her clit, she let out the breath she had be holding with a loud, breathless hum. It took everything in her not to move her hips along with the swiping of his tongue. A few moments passed and she suddenly felt the extremely soft underside of his tongue on her. She gripped his shoulders tighter, digging her nails into his soft flesh, trying, and failing, to suppress a high pitched moan.

"Christ, Hugh, please. Please, please, please. Fucking Christ," Kelly screamed, panting unevenly. He sucked gently on her clit as he used his tongue on her. Kelly's legs trembled as he sped up, faster and faster. He looked up at her. She was a gorgeous mess. Her wet hair clung the the sides of her face and neck, her eyebrows were furrowed, eyes tightly shut, teeth gripping on her lower lip.

In but a few mere moments, she was crying out in a low tone, thighs locking Hugh's head in place, coming undone more intensely than either of them imagined possible. Blood pumped in her ears, the only thing she could hear, vision blurring along with it.

Hugh gently lowered her back onto her feet, but holding her in case her legs threatened to fail her. She kissed him hard and held onto him.

"You didn't have to do that, Hugh, thank you. I love you," Kelly whispered, still breathless, staring into his eyes. He hugged her close.

"Of course, my love," He purred sexily in her ear, sending shock waves through her. He kissed her neck up to her ear and bit her earlobe gently. "I'm so in love with you. I promised to always give you what you need, I'm going to try to uphold that promise for as long as I live." Kelly pushed Hugh back a bit, kissing him again. They both got cleaned up, getting in pajamas, returning to their bed afterwards. A knock at their bedroom door made them jump. It swung open slowly, revealing their son, Jude.

"Mommy? Is everyone okay? I heard yelling and thought something bad happened," Jude said, sleepiness in his voice.

"Yes, everyone is okay, honey. It must've just been a bad dream. Come on, I'll tuck you back in." Kelly got up, leading Jude back upstairs to bed, reading him a book, and tucking him in. She gave him a kiss on the forehead before she shut the door and headed back downstairs.

Kelly crawled back into bed, looking at Hugh for a moment. They both started laughing simultaneously, pulling each other close, kissing as they laughed. Kelly snuggled into his chest, breathing in his clean scent, closing her eyes. Hugh pressed his lips softly on her forehead before closing his eyes, sleep consuming the married lovers.


End file.
